Swimming pools include perimeter walls that are typically constructed of a ridged support frame having a continuous sheet metal wall attached about the periphery of the frame. The frame is comprised of vertical supports positioned at intervals around the sheet metal wall and attached at the base into a bottom channel or rail. A flexible pool liner is disposed within the wall and supported by the frame forming a basin to hold the water. The pool liner is secured at the top of the wall by a channel which is covered with a rail. The pools come in a variety of shapes with the various components being specific to a particular shape.
Swimming pools, including above-ground, semi-inground and inground pools, may also include a perimeter wall formed of a number of interconnected panels. The configuration of the pool perimeter wall is typically predetermined by the construction of the panels. For example, a pool having a round configuration will have panels specifically formed for this shape. Alternatively, if a pool has an oval shape various individual panels will be created in order to achieve this shape when they are attached to a support frame. Accordingly, the structural elements of the pool wall are specifically formed for a particular type of pool shape. This does not permit a pool installer to easily vary the shape when constructing the pool in order to accommodate an owner's desire or the physical constraints of the environment in which the pool is being assembled.
In addition, pools typically require a large number of specifically formed parts in order to create the outer perimeter wall. Accordingly, a manufacturer needs to provide each of these specialized parts and inventory same. Assembly of such pools typically requires a significant amount of time in order to locate, identify and assemble each of the specific parts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a swimming pool formed of a number of similarly formed modular components in order to simplify assembly. It would be further desirable to provide a pool system which permits the configuration of the pool to be adjusted upon installation.